


of magic and full suns

by tsunamiroll



Series: some people are pure magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magic, Studying, a bunch of reasons why donghyuck loves mark, late night studying, literally just markyhyuck fluff, mark falls asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: when did donghyuck fall in love with mark?ORa harry potter x markhyuck crossover





	of magic and full suns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ten minutes after coming back from the Crimes of Grindelwald so that's why its so rushed.  
> I hope you like it!

Donghyuck strolled up to the desk in the library, a smirk playing on his face. He looked down at the sleeping boy, a bit of drool dripping down onto the open page of the book he had (presumably) been reading. A half written essay sat next to him, his wand lying out carelessly next to it. Donghyuck swiftly pulled out the chair across from the sleeping boy, the slight scrape of the wood against wood making him grumble and shift in his chair. He propped his head up on his hand and just looked.

He admired the fall of the boy's lashes against his cheeks, how the light fell across his face and cast shadows. He sighed quietly, a low _Mark_ being released on the exhaled. He watched as a frown creased itself into the boy's forehead before smoothing over a second later.

You see, Donghyuck had quite the problem with the person in front of him. Simply put, he was in love. 

He had fallen sometime along the several trips to Hogsmeade, the late night study sessions that left both the Ravenclaws exhausted the next day, and the quiet nights that Mark would read him to sleep in their shared dorm room.

Or maybe it had started before that, when Donghyuck had first met Mark. It had been right after the sorting hat called out a strong _Ravenclaw_ and he had run to the blue table, already a sense of house pride burying itself into his heart. Thank god he was very forthcoming, or he never would have said hello to the shy boy that sat across from him. He had asked if he was a first year, and the boy answered that he wasn't Donghyuck then proceeded to laugh at the boy, and from then on they had been the closest friends.

Maybe he had fallen in love with Mark on that first day in Magical Creatures class when Mark had glared at him for knowing the answer to the teacher's question even though he was only a first year, and then proceeded to pull out his Mandrake without putting on his earmuffs first. Donghyuck ended up volunteering to take him to the Hospital Wing for some dittany for his ruptured eardrum (he ended up just fine).

Maybe he had fallen in love with Mark after Jaemin, a friendly Slytherin, and he had started to date back in Mark's fourth year, and Donghyuck's third. He remembered how happy and in love Mark had been, always gushing on and on about how pretty Jaemin's eyes were, how soft his hair was, how beautiful his hands were. A slow but sure building up of jealousy released itself after he saw them kissing, and then immediately started crying. Thank god Jeno had found him and talked everything out with him, providing a safe space for Donghyuck when he really needed one.

Maybe he had fallen in love with him when Mark finally built up the courage to ask Donghyuck to the Yule Ball in their sixth year with a blush on his cheeks and a stutter on the tip of his tongue, but Donghyuck had chalked it up to a a dare and politely said no, his heart burning in his chest. When he saw Mark and Jaemin dancing happily at the Yule Ball, he had thought he was right, and once again he ran to Jeno and cried his heart out. 

Maybe he had fallen in love with Mark the day after the Yule Ball, when he walked into their dorm room after sending the night out hiding from the curfew in the library, and he saw Mark looking like a mirror picture of him. Messy hair, puffy eyes, and a sorry smile forming. Maybe he had fallen in love with Mark when Mark ran up to him that day and hugged him, his arms strong and whispering sweet nothings. 

Maybe he had fallen in love when Mark kissed the tears off his face and pressed his smiling lips against Donghyuck's.

 

Mark stirred in front of him, snapping Donghyuck out of his memories. Mark blinked his eyes open, looking disoriented for a moment before his brow creased. He reached across the desk and touched Donghyuck's face, gently wiping away tears that had unknowingly slid from his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, his voice croaky from sleep. Donghyuck smiled, reaching up to touch Mark's hand.

"Nothing." Mark's frown remained, and he let his hand fall onto the table. Absentmindedly Donghyuck reached out for it and intertwined their fingers. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark's concern before adding on. "I just love you."A flush rose on Donghyuck's cheeks.

"Cute," A smile broke out on Mark's face and he lifted Donghyuck's hand to his lips, pressing his smile against it.

"Anyways, care to tell me what you are doing here an hour past dinner?" Donghyuck asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Mark laughed at his obvious subterfuge of the comment. An answer flew past his lips and Donghyuck laughed along with him. 

It didn't matter when they they fell in love. All that matter is that they _did_.

**Author's Note:**

> w e l p so that happened. please comment any criticism you might have, because i definitely need it.  
> thank you all for reading!


End file.
